Everything She Wants
by HisSweetestHoney
Summary: Sometimes a girl's feelings aren't just black and white, set in stone. Runo's sure aren't. What's Dan supposed to do when she's with what he thinks is her dream man? DanxRuno oneshot. FTW!


**This is my favorite out of the random oneshots I found hanging around in my documents folder. I love DanxRuno so much! It kills me that Runo's not going to be in the next season very often. Plus we need some more DanxRuno fanfictions on here! FTW!**

**Disclaimer: STILL not owning ANYTHING!**

* * *

I've never thought of myself as a hero. I've always just been Dan Kuso, and to the girl of my dreams, I was Danny-boy Kuso-face. I was annoying, gross, weird and anything but boyfriend material. I was anything but smart, dreamy, and most importantly, perfect. I was nothing that she deserved nor wanted. I was just... me.

Runo was just like every other girl when it came to love. She'd daydream about being swept off of her feet by some knight in shinning armor. She's fantisize about his perfectly tanned skin, his dreamy blue eyes, and his perfectly cut blonde hair that sat on his head completely naturally, but yet beautifully. She'd rant on about his muscles, and how he'd carry her away to a eutopia.

I was anything but that guy. I was short for my age, and scrawny. I'm not tanned at all, and blotchy. My hair's always a mess, and it's probably too long for her liking. My eyes aren't even close to blue; they're red brown. It was common knowledge that Runo disliked the color red, as she hated blood.

Runo would sit in homeroom, with her head resting on the palms of her hands perfectly and sigh. She'd tell me about some dream she had that stared him again- I've decided to name him 'Jake'- and how their lips were so close to touching. I'd nod and listen, like a good friend. Then the bell would ring and homeroom would start. She'd draw hearts all over her paper, and I'd sit next to her like a lost puppy, looking for my owner.

We went on being best friends for a long time. I'd loved her since the first day I met her when we were 7. I got lost in those big mint eyes a long time ago, and I thought that I would never find my way out. But even then, I'd get on her nerves by calling her names. I refused to call her Runo, back then, and dubbed her as "kid". God, even to this day, she hates that name.

But I'm getting sidetracked.

I didn't realize it was her when she started chatting on the Bakugan chatrooms. I just saw her as Runo, and, I admit, I found her a bit attractive. But when I finally met her in person- accidentally, of course- I realized who it was right away. Because I had dubbed her as "kid" all those years, I never actually remembered her name. Brilliant, right? And she didn't know it was me, because back then, I was known as Danny. Small world.

When we finally hit 15, Runo had grown into a young woman. She had cut her hair to her elbows, and curled it to a wave, and left it down. She was a vision of beauty. But apparently, I wasn't the only one that admired her. Enter Jake. No, I'm not even kidding, that was his real name. How ironic is that?

He was the answer to her every fantasy. He was tall, 17, and "hot". He played basketball and baseball. He was the most popular guy in school, and every girl loved him, including Runo. When he asked her out, she litterally squealed. Oh course, I was standing right next to her and had to answer yes for her.

She thanked me a million times for that, and it ripped my heart out when she hugged me and told me that I was the best friend ever. She stomped on it a million times when she walked off hand-in-hand with him to the beach, and made it bleed when I watched them share their first kiss.

They dated throughout highschool, and very steadily, I may add. It seamed as though there was no light at the end of the tunnel I called love. I thought that i'd never be with her, and I'd pretty much given hope. He was every girl's perfect man, and I was Dan. I still watched cartoons at 18 and still said things like "snap" and "bunk". Runo was practically a woman.

But one night, everything changed. I can still remember it perfectly. I had just gotten done watching TV, and I was putting my crap away before going to bed. I was wearing a pair of ratty old pants and a tank top. They were comfortable, and I wasn't expecting company. I really didn't expect it to be Runo, eather.

I was going to turn the outside lights off when I heard some crying. I opened the door to see Runo, with tears streaming down her face, her makeup completely smudged, and looking as though she had just gone on a date with Jake. She wore the black dress I helped her pick out, when she asked me if it made her look hot and I had to awkwardly answer yes, awaiting my fate.

"Runo?" I had asked, peering out of the doorway. I was embarissed to be so underdressed around here, where as she looked like a movie star.

She didn't speak for a few moments, collecting her thoughts.. or tears, I've never really figured that out. Somewhere inbetween the silence, she had managed to burry a few words. I was unable to pick up what she had said, so I asked her to repeat. However, when I did, she didn't answer with words. She had thrown her arms around me and started to sob uncontrolably.

To be frank, I think I was more upset then she was. I wanted to know who did what to her and why. Nobody was going to mess with Runo. If she was upset enough to cry- which Runo never did- then some serious payback was nessicary.

"He dumped me, Dan." She managed after she had finished crying. I had sat her on my couch and gave her a glass of water, wrapping a blanket around her. "Because I didn't want to.. well.." She started at me through sore eyes. "You know... _do it_.. with him."

"Ahh." I had replied, and to be honest, I didn't know how to respond to that. Sure, I had never thought of them having that kind of relationship, but I should have suspected it atleast a little bit. I was sure that he wasn't exactly a prince charming and expected something in return, as he had several girlfriends before Runo that were very sour towards him, but it never really dawned on me. I did the only thing I could think of. "Why didn't you, um, let him?"

Runo looked appauled as she brushed blue hair from her eyes. "I'm saving myself for someone special."

I felt the mood get even more awkward. "Oh.."

She fidgeted as she stared blankly at my bland white walls. She seamed to be collecting her thoughts. Then, through a strained whisper, she changed my life forever.

"For my prince charming."

Here I was, thinking that she was perfectly happy with Jake. She had always seamed so upbeat with him, something that she never really was with me. What me and Runo had shared was special.. but not boyfriend-girlfriend special. We had sleepovers and watched horror movies. We built treehouses and threw water ballons at unsuspecting girls passing below.

Through all of the times I had seen her with him, she had never seen unhappy. She had the brightest smile she could muster planted on those peachy lips... or was it plastered? Could it be possible that the item of every girl's fairy tale wasn't what Runo wanted most? That Jake, the most perfect man alive.. wasn't her prince charming?

Then who the **_hell_** was?

I was about to find out.

Somewhere during my long train of thought -and I mean long. The poor girl must have grown impatient- Runo had cupped my chin in her perfectly ivory fingertips. The tips of her cheeks were a lovely rose color as she placed her lips upon mine, dancing them in a motion that was completely new to me, but I felt as though it was familliar. It was a nice at home feeling.

She tasted like strawberries. I had dreamed about kissing her for so long, it had almost seamed unreal. I had never thought that I'd ever be the one sharing a kiss with a beautiful girl like that; and I sure as hell never thought that it would be Runo.

But, as quickly as she had iniciated the kiss, she pulled back. She was a bright pink, and muttered something along the lines of "sorry". If my memory serves me correctly, I had falled backwards from my couch, from shock of the kiss. She appologized again as she helped me up. "What's there to be sorry about?" I remember managing out as I rubbed my head. Leave it to me to ruin a perfectly good romantic moment with the girl of me dreams. D'oh!

"I know that I'm not the one you want," She managed out as she folded hair behind her ear. "I've been so nervous about liking you for so long that I started to date Jake, to try and get over the crush I had on you.. it's sorta out of proportion now.. I'm so sorry!" She continued. "I know you're perfect and I'm such an awful per-"

Now it was my turn to interrupt her. For the second time that night, I was able to kiss Runo Kasumi Misaki. And let me tell you, it was just as magical and heart stopping as the first. If I died right then and there, I would have died a happy man.

It was my turn to end the kiss. As I pulled away, I watched Runo's face go from complete bliss to anger. She looked at me with those eyes that made me fall in love with her all those years ago and stared. Her lip started to twitch as it did when she was enraged. Even though she could be scary at times, she was adorable when she made that face. "Just what the hell was that?"

"A kiss." I had replied, smiling lightly. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

Runo's expression barely changed, but I'd like to point out that she was smiling under that mask of anger. "But you've never shown any affection towards me. How was I supposed to know that you liked me?"

I was feeling pretty confident by this time, so I had leaned in for a third kiss. This time, however, Runo wasn't going for it. She had raised her hand and brushed it briskly across my cheek. Ouch. I guess she wanted an explaination. "You know Runo, how was I supposed to know that you liked me? You went on and on about your prince charming and how perfect he was, how wonderful he was at sports and crap.. you know I suck at that!"

Runo looked iratated by now. "I was trying to make you think that I didn't like you, because by then, I was pretty sure you hated my living guts."

Boy, did I feel stupid then.

After that night, me and Runo were pretty much always next to each other. We never left each other's side unless nessicary. She moved in with me, and we eventually got married at age 21. Now, at age 26, we have a beautiful daughter who, thank heavens, looks loads like her gorgeous mother. She had the most healthy blue hair i've ever seen, and deep brown eyes. I assume she inheritated that from me.

Her name is Ruka Sayaka Kuso. I let Runo pick the name, because I value my life. Just kidding.. mostly.

So, in the end, everything turned out okay. Runo ended up with who she saw as her knight in shinning honor, and I married the most beautiful woman ever. Sure, there were a few bumps in the road along the way, but they wouldn't call it a crush if it didn't hurt. But by the time she had started to date Jake, my feelings had esculated to love.

And what ever happened to Jake, per say?

Rumor has it that he is still single, and is passed out in a back alley somewhere smoking crack.

It sure as hell isn't a fairy tale, but atleast it has a happy ending. It's differen't, but I love it. Me and Runo wrote it together, and that's all that matters.

* * *

**R & R! SO KAYUUUTEEE!! DANXRUNO4EVER!**


End file.
